


Heat

by Elina11



Category: Emigrate (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elina11/pseuds/Elina11
Summary: Clip eyes Maxim Alaska





	Heat

He is near. So far and so close at the same time. The warmth emanating from him warms and the girl smiled involuntarily. So nice and easy to become a soul.

Unknowingly keeps his hands on the box. Then, all later. Now - do not listen, do not miss every movement of her father. Smiles It's funny to look at him like that - calm and warm. I want to be in his arms and not get out of them. Stupid, but she blows him a kiss. She hopes her mother will understand her. And there...

Male hands are wrapped around it and circling. And Maxim feels happy. He is here, he is near, he will protect her.

And never let you down.


End file.
